Harry Potter og Rasjonalitetens Metoder
by YlvaThorgalsdottir
Summary: Petunia giftet seg med en biokjemiker, og Harry vokste opp med vitenskap og science fiction. Så kom brevet fra Hogwarts, og en verden av spennende nye muligheter å benytte seg av. Og nye venner, som Hermione, og Professor McGonagall, og Professor Quirrell...


**Harry Potter og Rasjonalitetens Metoder**

**1. En Dag med Svært Lav Sannsynlighet**

This is a translation of Less Wrong's Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality.

Obviously Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No one owns the methods of rationality.

Dette er en oversettelse til norsk av Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, av Less Wrong.

Harry Potter tilhører selvfølgelig JK Rowling. Rasjonalitetens metoder er allemannseie.

_I månelyset skinner et sølvfragment, en brøkdels stripe._

_(Sorte kapper faller)_

…_litervis med blod renner, og noen skriker et ord._

Hver tomme veggplass er dekket av bokhyller. Hver bokhylle har seks hyller, nesten opp til taket. Noen hyller er fylt til randen av hardbacker: vitenskap, matematikk, historie, og alt annet. Andre hyller har to lag paperback science fiction, hvorav den bakerste raden bøker står på gamle serviettbokser eller trestykker, så man kan se den bakerste raden over den forreste. Og ennå er det ikke nok. Bøker flyter over bordene og sofaene go ligger i bunker under vinduene.

Dette er stuen i huset hvor den emminente professor Michael Verres-Evans og hans kone, fru Petunia Evans-Verres, og deres adopterte sønn, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres bor.

Det ligger et brev på stuebordet, og en ustemplet konvolutt av gult pergament, addressert til _Herr H. Potter_ i smaragdgrønt blekk.

Professoren og hans kone snakker skarpt til hverandre, men de roper ikke. Professoren anser roping som usivilisert.

"Du spøker," sa Michael til Petunia, men tonen hans antydet at han var redd hun var alvorlig.

"Søsteren min var en heks," gjentok Petunia. Hun så redd ut, men bestemt. "Mannen hennes var en trollmann."

"Dette er absurd!" sa Michael skarpt. "De var i bryllupet vårt – de var på besøk i julen –"

"Jeg sa til dem at de ikke måtte fortelle deg det," visket Petunia, "men det er sant. Jeg har sett ting –"

Professoren himlet med øynene. "Kjære, jeg forstår at du ikke er velkjent med den skeptiske litteraturen. Du forstår kanskje ikke hvor lett det er for en trent magiker å gjøre tilsynelatende umulige ting. Husker du da jeg lærte Harry å bøye skjeer? Hvis det virket som de alltid visste hva du tenkte, heter det cold reading –"

"De bøyde ikke skjeer –"

"Hva da, da?"

Petunia bet seg i leppen. "Jeg kan ikke bare si det. Du kommer til å tro jeg er –" Hun svelget. "Hør, Michael. Jeg var ikke – alltid som dette –" Hun gestikulerte mot seg selv som for å indikere kroppen sin. "Lily gjorde dette. Fordi jeg – jeg _tagg_ henne. I årevis tagg jeg henne. Lily hade _alltid_ vært penere enn meg, og jeg… hadde vært slem mot henne, på grunn av det, og så fikk hun _magi_, kan du forestille deg hvordan det føltes? Og jeg _tagg_ henne om å bruke noe av den magien på meg slik at jeg kunne være pen også, selv om jeg ikke kunne ha magi, kunne jeg ihvertfall være pen."

Tårer skinte fra Petunias øyne.

"Og Lily sa alltid nei, og diktet opp de latterligste unnskyldningene, som om det ville vært verdens ende dersom hun var hyggelig mot søsteren sin, eller en kentaur ba henne la være – de latterligste ting, og jeg hatet henne for det. Og da jeg nettopp var ferdig med universitetet gikk jeg ut med denne gutten, Viktor Dumling, han var fet og den eneste gutten som ville snakke til meg. Og han sa at han ville ha barn, og at hans første sønn skulle hete Dudleif. Og jeg tenkte, _hva slags forelder kaller barnet sitt Dudleif Dumling? _Det var som å se hele fremtiden min strekke seg ut foran meg, og jeg kunne ikke fordra den. Så jeg skrev til søsteren min og fortalte henne at dersom hun ikke hjalp meg, ville jeg heller –"

Petunia stanset.

"Uansett," sa Petunia med tynn stemme, "hun ga etter. Hun sa det var farlig, og jeg sa at jeg ikke brydde meg lenger, go jeg drakk denne drikken og var syk i ukesvis, men da jeg ble bedre hadde huden min blitt ren og jeg ble endelig fyldigere og… jeg var vakker, folk var _hyggelige_ mot meg," stemmen hennes brast, "og etter det kunne jeg ikke hate søsteren min lenger, særlig da jeg fant ut hva magien hennes brakte henne til slutt –"

"Elskling," sa Michael mildt, "du ble syk, du la på deg mens du lå i sengen, og huden din ble ren av seg selv. Eller sykdommen fikk deg til å forandre kosthold –"

"Hun var en heks," gjentok Petunia. "Jeg så det."

"Petunia," sa Michael. Irritasjonen hørtes i stemmen hans. "Du _vet_ at det ikke kan være sant. Må jeg virkelig forklare hvorfor?"

Petunia vred hendene. Hun så ut som hun var på kanten av å gråte. "Elskede, jeg vet jeg ikke kan vinne diskusjoner med deg, men vær så snill, du må stole på meg –"

"_Pappa! Mamma!_"

De to stanset go så på Harry som om de hadde glemt at det var en tredje person i rommet.

Harry trakk pusten dypt. "Mamma, _dine_ foreldre hadde ikke magi, hadde de?"

"Nei," sa Petunia forundret.

"Så ingen i din familie visste om magi da Lily fikk brevet sitt. Hvordan ble _de_ overbevist?"

"Åh…" sa Petunia. "De sendte ikke bare et brev. De sendte en professor fra Hogwarts. Han –" Petunia kastet et raskt blikk på Michael. "Han viste oss litt magi."

"Da trenger dere ikke krangle om dette," sa Harry bestemt. Han håpet inderlig at bare denne ene gangen ville de høre på ham. "Hvis det er sant, kan vi bare få en professor fra Hogwarts til å komme hit så vi kan se magien med våre egne øyne, og Pappa vil godta at det er sant. Og hvis ikke, vil Mamma innrømme at det ikke er sant. Det er det den eksperimentelle metoden er til for, slik at vi slipper å avgjøre ting ved å krangle."

Professoren snudde seg og så ned på ham, avvisende som vanlig. "Kom igjen, Harry. _Magi?_ Jeg trodde _du_ visste bedre enn å ta dette alvorlig, sønn, selv om du bare er ti år gammel. Magi er omtrent det mest uvitenskapelige som finnes!"

Harrys munn vred seg bittert. Han ble godt behandlet, sannsynligvis bedre enn de fleste genetiske fedre behandlet barna sine. Harry hadde blitt sendt til de beste barneskolene – og da det ikke fungerte, hadde han blitt undervist privat av havet av sultende studenter. Harry hadde alltid blitt oppmuntret til å studere hva som enn fanget hans oppmerksomhet, fått alle bøkene han fikk lyst på, sponset i alle matte- og vitenskapskonkurranser han hadde deltatt i. Han fikk innen rimelighetens grenser alt han ønsket seg, unntatt, kanskje, det minste grann respekt. En Doktor som underviste i biokjemi ved Oxford kunne ikke ventes å lytte til en liten gutts råd. Man ville lytte for å Vise Interesse, selvfølgelig; det var det en God Forelder gjorde, så dersom man anså seg selv for å være en God Forelder, ville man gjøre det. Men ta en tiåring _alvorlig?_ Ikke tale om.

Det hendte Harry hade lyst til å skrike til sin far.

"Mamma," sa Harry, "hvis du vil vinne denne diskusjonen med Pappa, sjekk ut kapittel to av den første boken av Feynmans Fysikkforelesninger. Det er et sitat i den om hvordan filosofer sier en del om hva som egentlig skal til for at noe er vitenskap, og at alt er feil, fordi den eneste regelen i vitenskap er at observasjon har det siste ordet – at du bare trenger å se på verden og rapportere hva du ser. Jeg kommer ikke på hvor du kan finne noe om hvordan det vitenskapelige idealet er å avgjøre ting ved eksperimenter istedet for diskusjoner –"

Hans mor så ned på ham go smilte. "Takk, Harry, men –" hun løftet hodet igjen for å se på sin mann. "Jeg vil ikke vinne en diskusjon med din far. Jeg vil at min ektemann skal lytte til sin kone som elsker ham, og stole på henne denne ene gangen –"

Harry lukket øynene et øyeblikk. _Håpløst._ Begge foreldrene hans var helt håpløse.

Nå var de på vei inn i en av _de_ kranglene igjen, de der moren hans prøvde å gi faren hans skyldfølelse, og faren hans prøvde å få moren hans til å føle seg dum.

"Jeg går på rommen mitt," annonserte Harry. Stemmen hans skalv litt. "Vær så snill å ikke krangle for mye om dette, Mamma, Pappa, vi finner snart nok ut hvordan det egentlig forholder seg, ikke sant?"

"Selvfølgelig, Harry," sa hans far, go hans mor ga ham et kyss, og så fortsatte de å krangle mens Harry gikk opp trappen til rommet sitt.

Han lukket døren bak seg og forsøkte å tenke.

Det morsomme var at han _burde_ ha vært enig med Pappa. Ingen hadde noensinne sett bevis for magi, og ifølge Mamma fantes det en hel magisk verden der ute. Hvordan kunne noen holde noe slikt hemmelig? Med magi? Det virket som en ganske mistenkelig type unnskyldning.

Det burde vært en grei sak om Mamma spøkte, løy eller drev og ble gal, i stigende rekkefølge etter forferdelighet. Hvis Mamma hadde sendt brevet selv ville dét forklart hvordan brevet endte i postkassen uten frimerke. Litt galskap var langt, langt mindre usannsynlig enn at universet faktisk fungerte slik.

Bortsett fra at en del av Harry var fullstendig overbevist om at magi fantes, og hadde vært det fra det øyeblikket han så brevet angivelig fra Hogwarts Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom.

Harry gned seg i panna og skar en grimase. _Tro ikke alt du tenker,_ sto det i en av bøkene hans.

Men denne underlige sikkerheten… Harry fant at han _ventet_ at jo, en Hogwarts professor ville vise seg og vifte med en tryllestave og magi ville komme ut. Den merkelige vissheten gjorde ingen forsøk på å forsvare seg mot falsifisering – kom ikke med unnskyldninger på forhånd for hvorfor det skulle være en professor, eller at professoren bare ville være i stand til å bøye skjeer.

_Hvor kommer du fra, underlige lille forutsigelse?_ tenkte Harry til hjernen sin. _Hvorfor tror jeg det jeg tror?_

Stort sett var Harry ganske flink til å besvare det spørsmålet, men i dette tilfellet hadde han ingen _anelse_ om hva hjernen hans tenkte på.

Harry trakk innvendig på skuldrene. En flat metalplate på en dør må dyttes, og et håndtak på en dør må dras i, og det man gjør med en testbar hypotese er å teste den.

Han tok et linjert ark fra skrivebordet og begynte å skrive.

_Kjære Viserektor_

Harry stanset, tenkte seg om; så tok han et nytt ark, ga trykkblyanten et trykk. Her behøvdes nøye kalligrafi.

_Kjære Viserektor Minerva McGonagall, eller Hvem Det Gjelder:_

_Jeg mottok nylig Deres brev hvor det sto at jeg, herr H. Potter, har kommet inn på Hogwarts. De er kanskje ikke klar over at mine genetiske foreldre, James Potter og Lily Potter (født Lily Evans) er døde. Jeg ble adoptert av Lilys søster, Petunia Evans-Verres, og hennes ektemann, Michael Verres-Evans._

_Jeg er svært interessert i å gå på Hogwarts, gitt at et slikt sted faktisk eksisterer. Kun min mor Petunia sier hun vet om magi, og hun kan ikke bruke det selv. Min far er høyst skeptisk. Selv er jeg usikker. Jeg vet heller ikke hvordan jeg kan skaffe noen av bøkene eller utstyret på listen som kom med brevet._

_Mor nevnte at dere sendte et medlem av Hogwarts-fakultetet til Lily Potter (dengang Lily Evans) for å vise familien hennes at magi fantes, og antageligvis for å hjelpe Lily med å skaffe skolematerialet hennes. Hvis De kunne gjøre dette for min egen familie ville det være til ekstremt stor hjelp._

_Vennlig hilsen,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry la til deres nåværende addresse, brettet brevet og puttet det i en konvolutt, addressert til Hogwarts. Ved nærmere betenkning hentet han et vokslys og dryppet et vokssegl på konvolutten. På seglet skrev han med pennekniv initialene H.J.P.E.V. Hvis han skulle ta del i denne galskapen, skulle han gjøre det med stil.

Deretter åpnet han døren og gikk nedenunder. Faren hans satt i stuen og leste en bok om avansert matematikk for å vise hvor smart han var; moren hans var på kjøkkenet og lagde en av hans fars favorittmåltider for å vise hvor kjærlig hun var. Det så ikke ut til at de snakket til hverandre i det hele tatt. Enda så skumle krangler kunne være, kunne det at de _ikke _kranglet være mye verre.

"Mamma," sa Harry inn i stillheten, "jeg skal teste hypotesen. Ifølge din teori, hvordan sender man en ugle til Hogwarts?"

Moren snudde seg fra kjøkkenbenken og stirret sjokkert på ham. "Jeg – jeg vet ikke, jeg tror du bare er nødt til å eie en magisk ugle."

Det låt ytterst mistenkelig. _Åh, så det går ikke an å teste teorien din, da,_ men den underlige sikkerheten i Harry så ut til å være villig til å ta sjansen.

"Vel, brevet kom hit på en eller annen måte," sa Harry, "så jeg får bare vifte det rundt ute og rope 'brev til Hogwarts!' og se om en ugle plukker det opp. Pappa, har du lyst til å komme og se på?"

Hans far ristet nesten umerkelig på hodet og fortsatte å lese. _Selvfølgelig,_ tenkte Harry. Magi var en uting som bare dumme mennesker trodde på; dersom hans far gikk så langt som til å _teste_ hypotesen, eller til og med _se på_ at den ble testet, ville det føles som han _assosierte_ seg selv med det…

Ikke før Harry gikk ut bakdøren, ut i bakhagen, gikk det opp for ham at dersom en ugle faktisk kom og tok brevet, kom han til å ha vanskeligheter med å fortelle Pappa om det.

_Men – vel – det _kan_ egentlig ikke skje, kan det? Uansett hva hjernen min ser ut til å tro. Hvis en ugle faktisk kommer og tar denne konvolutten, kommer jeg til å ha viktigere ting å tenke på enn hva Pappa tenker._

Harry trakk pusten dypt og løftet konvolutten opp i luften.

Han svelget.

Å rope _Brev til Hogwarts!_ mens han holdt en konvolutt opp i luften midt i sin egen bakhage var… ganske flaut, nå som han tenkte på det.

_Nei, jeg er bedre enn Pappa. Jeg skal bruke den vitenskapelige metoden selv om det får meg til å føle meg dum._

"Brev –" sa Harry, men det lød mer som et hvisket kvekk.

Harry stålsatte seg, og ropte til himmelen, "_Brev til Hogwarts! Kan jeg få en ugle?_"

"Harry?" sa en overrasket kvinnestemme, en av naboene.

Harry trakk til seg hånden som om han hadde brent seg og gjemte konvolutten bak ryggen som om det var penger til dop. Ansiktet hans brant av skam.

En gammel dame tittet over nabogjerdet med krøllete grått hår stikkende ut av hårnettet. Mrs. Figg, som var Harrys barnevakt iblant. "Hva gjør du, Harry?"

"Ingenting," sa Harry halvkvalt. "Bare – tester en dum teori –"

"Har du fått brevet ditt fra Hogwarts?!

Harry stivnet.

"Ja," sa Harrys stemme etter en stund. "Jeg fikk et brev fra Hogwarts. De sier de vil ha en ugle innen trettiførste juli, men –"

"Men du _har_ ikke en ugle. Kjære deg! Jeg kan ikke _forestille_ meg hva de tenkte på, når de bare sendte deg standardbrevet."

Hun stakk en rynkete arm over gjerdet med åpen hånd. Uten å tenke seg om ga Harry henne brevet.

"Jeg skal ta meg av det, kjære deg," sa Mrs. Figg, "og om et øyeblikk skal jeg få noen til å komme."

Ansiktet hennes forsvant bak gjerdet.

Stillheten strakte seg en lang stund.

Så sa en guttestemme, stille og rolig, "Hva?"


End file.
